Mobile telephones often include call processing features that enable incoming calls to be processed in different ways depending on an identity of a caller. For example, users are able to program some telephones so that incoming calls from specified telephone numbers are processed immediately so as to activate a ring tone, whereas calls from other telephone numbers are transmitted directly to a voice mail feature.
Further, some mobile telephones enable a user to change call processing features based on various circumstances. For example, some telephones can be programmed so that incoming calls received from specified telephone numbers can be processed differently depending on present circumstances such as a time of day, day of week, or location of a user. However, circumstances of telephone users often change, thus forcing users to reprogram call processing configurations based on anticipated circumstances that turn out to be inaccurate. For example, a user may have a telephone programmed to receive all calls from work associates during standard work hours; however, if the user then stays home sick during work hours the telephone may need to be reprogrammed to process calls from work associates differently, such as forwarding the calls to another telephone number or directing the calls to a voice mail feature.